Catch Me
by itsangee
Summary: Songfic one shot set directly after Book 4. About how Connie is scared of her own feelings, and of getting her heart broken. Song: Catch me by Demi Lovato. RnR! Characters belong to Julia Golding.


**This is a song fic set the night after the party at the end of Chimera's Curse, after Col has asked Connie out. I do not own the song- I _reeeeally _wish I did, but I don't. It's called Catch Me by Demi Lovato. Look it up! It's a beautiful song and not enough people know it! Characters and setting belong to Julia Golding. Please read and REVIEW! If you're gonna favourite my stories, the least you can do is review to tell me why you like it :) Thanks to everyone that has been adding my stories, but pleeeease review them to, with _constructive_ criticism!**

**This is dedicated to SapphireOceans, Mbali97, CopyCatsHurtfulKisses, Auburn Waves and Darling Summers for always making me laugh :D I love you guys! People join our forum!**

**oh and I put the lyrics in the centre just so you can tell which bits are the lyrics, cos there's lots of other italics in this :D**

**RnR! :)**

A girl with raven-black hair stepped up to her window, her dark curls cascading down her back, contrasting with her white nightgown. The moonlight trickled in and danced on her pale skin like diamonds. Her hair also glimmered, but with a different glow- her own glow. It radiated softly from her hair, giving off an unearthly shine.

Connie smiled up at the moon. So much had happened that day- she couldn't take it all in. She couldn't get her head around the fact that she was finally free- free from Kullervo.

But the most important thing that had happened was exactly what Connie was thinking about, as she gazed out on that starry sky.

And she was scared.

Argand appeared out of the darkness, and tapped his claws on the window. Connie released the latch and opened the window. "_Come with me…" _his husky voice echoed in Connie's mind. Connie climbed out of the window and jumped off.

The golden dragon gave a startled yelp. "_It's ok_," Connie reassured him, as she dissolved into a mist and reformed into a silver dragon. She beat her powerful wings and started to rise steadily, before finding a draft of warm air to coast on. She glided away from the house, followed by Argand.

They landed shortly on the moors, and Connie reverted to her human form. She sat in between Argand's paws, resting against him, and for the first time since she could remember, Connie felt safe.

"_But you don't feel happy."_ Connie closed her eyes to strengthen her bond, and she relived what had happened with Col. "_So you two are a couple now? That's great!"_

"_I know," _replied Connie through their silent connection.

_"So what's bothering you?"_ Argand could still sense Connie's unease.

"_I just turned into a dragon and you're more interested about Col?" _Connie laughed silently.

"_We'll talk about that some other time. I want to know what else is wrong." _Argand was insistent.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"I think I love him." Connie said this out loud. "And that terrifies me."

_Before I fall too fast_

_Kiss me quick but make it last_

Connie could sense Argand's confusion, so she explained herself. "I've never loved anyone… like that. And knowing that he likes me at least a tiny bit like the way I love him… it's the most amazing feeling in the world. And I'm scared of losing that."

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me _

_When you say goodbye_

"What if he realises that I'm not that big a catch? What if… what if he doesn't even want to go out with me, and he was just caught up in all the celebrations and asked me on a whim? What if…"

"_Connie!" _Argand screamed in Connie's mind, making her jump. "_Col is not going to leave you! Believe me, I've seen the way he looks at you… you're all he's wanted for ages."_

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow_

_Let the future pass and don't let go_

"I just don't want to get too caught up in having a boyfriend," Connie continued out loud. "It's too complicated. I might start ignoring the other people all around me. And the more I fall for Col, the harder it'll be when he does let me go."

_But tonight I could fall too soon _

_Under this beautiful moonlight_

"But…" Connie started slipping into a reverie, thinking about Col and how lucky she was to have him.

_But you're so hypnotising_

_You've got me laughing while I sing_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

She thought about how Col had always cheered her up, no matter what. How he always made her smile. She smiled then, just thinking about him.

_And I can see this unravelling_

_Your love is where I'm falling_

She was falling hard and fast, and she knew it.

And she didn't even want to.

_But please don't catch me_

If Col didn't return her feelings, life would be so much easier. She knew she should be happy that he liked her back, and she laughed at her own stupidity. But something was still not perfect, like it should have been. Finding out that the person you loved liked you back should be a good thing, not bad.

_See this heart won't settle down_

_Like a child running scared from a clown_

She felt like a child again, when everything was new and exciting and nothing could ever go wrong. But a lot _could_ go wrong. She knew that. One minute she was willing to try, and the next she was scared of failing.

_I'm terrified of what you do_

_My stomach screams just when I look at you_

She was scared of being in a relationship. She didn't know how to act, how to be- it wasn't like she'd done it before. She was scared of what others would think, of what people would say, and, most of all, of losing Col. He was her best friend and she didn't want to ruin that. All the good times they'd spent together and all the memories they had came out of friendship, and she didn't want to let that friendship go.

_Run far away so I can breathe_

_Even though you're far from suffocating me_

When he was with her she couldn't think straight. But when he went away she wanted him back so badly that she couldn't concentrate then either. When he'd been with the Olympic team was the time she'd started to go completely off the rails, but no one seemed to have made that connection. He'd been the one to always keep her grounded- without him she wasn't herself.

_I can't set my hopes too high_

'_Cause every hello ends with a goodbye_

And she was scared that Col would see what a big mistake he was making, and ditch her. Once everyone knew about their relationship, he'd have no end of people telling him to dump her. She knew his popularity would suffer- it already had, just from being friends with her. _Does he know what he's doing?_ she thought.

_But you're so hypnotising_

_You've got me laughing while I sing_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

"_Of course he does," _replied Argand, who had been listening to Connie's thoughts as they tumbled around her head. _"He's showing the girl he loves that he loves her, and wondering if she likes him back. And he's having exactly the same thoughts as you, as he sits with Skylark, just behind us, over the hill."_

Connie gasped and closed her eyes tight, shutting out the moonlight. Yes, she could see the gold thread of connection. It was bright, almost blinding- they were extremely close.

_And I can see this unravelling_

_Your love is where I'm falling_

_But please don't catch me_

"_Go to him." _Argand nudged her with his paws.

"_I can't!" _hissed Connie through their connection, afraid of Col hearing her.

But already the longing to be with him was bubbling up inside her, and she found herself standing up.

_So now you see why I'm scared_

_I can't open up my heart without a care_

Connie walked steadily to the crest of the hill, then over it. She could clearly see the horses' form lying on the ground, and Col leaning on his back, his arms folded behind his head. She involuntarily picked up on their private conversation.

_But here I go; it's what I feel_

_And for the first time in my life I know it's real_

"_I'm scared of how I feel."_ Connie recognised Col's voice instantly. _"I mean, I love her, but I don't think she feels the same way. What if she dumps me, when she sees how useless I am?"_

"_You're not useless, Companion." _came Skylark's rough voice. _"And Connie does love you. Don't you Connie?" _Skylark projected this last thought at Connie, as he picked up on her presence in their bond.

_But you're so hypnotising_

_You've got me laughing while I sing_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

Col's head whipped round to face her. As soon as Connie's eyes met his, tears began to well up as she realised just how much Col meant to her. She began to run forward unsteadily. Col heaved himself up and came to meet her half way.

_And I can see this unravelling_

_Your love is where I'm falling_

_So please don't catch me_

Connie knew, as they met and Col kissed her, that she loved Col, and he loved her. She couldn't predict the future- anything could happen that could break her heart. But her heart couldn't be broken if it was never whole. And without Col, it wasn't. She realised she was willing to take the risk of having her heart broken- after all, a broken heart could be mended.

But, she thought with a smile, it would be better if it were never broken.

_If this is love please don't break me_

_I'm giving up so just catch me._

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


End file.
